A Rogue Day at the Beach
by Lyta Skywlker
Summary: The Rogues take a much needed day off after the Adumar fiasco


Fic Challenge issued by Wedge on 13 July 2002

Must contain the following:

· The Rogues and/or the Wraiths at the beach - Force help the Marine    life.

· Ice cream

· Popsicles

· Cotton Candy

· Corn Dogs

· Any other 'junk' food you can think of as well

· "Look at the size of that thing."

· "You can't look dignified when you're having fun."

There is no word limit - just your imagination.

**A Rogue Day at the Beach**

By: Lyta Skywalker-Antilles

Rating: PG

Description: The Rogues take a much needed day off at the Beach after the Adumar Fiasco

Spoilers: Not really, though there could be some for Starfighters of Adumar, but I don't think so

Disclaimers: Wedge, Wes, Tycho, Hobbie, Gavin, Myn, Corran, Mirax and the Rogues belong to the great God Lucas, and not to me, though if they did, I would be one happy woman…  Anyway, Jaded, Leda, Try'ara, T'Shara, Zena, Jagged, Kyle & Kev belong to the author, the Ewoks belong to Commander Wedge, and I am using them with his permission.  I am not making any money from this; it is all just for the fun, and to get the danged plot bunny to quit trying to eat my ankles.

"We need a day off," declared Lyta 'Jaded' Skywalker, as she threw the data pad containing yet another report on the mission to Adumar on the table.

Wedge Antilles looked up from his own report to study his new wife, "We can take some time off after we get through these reports Jaded," he explained to her as she stood, turning in the direction of his desk.

Wes and Leda Janson glanced up from their respective reports on Adumar to watch the exchange between their two closest friends.  Jaded strolled gracefully past the other Rogues, taking the datapads they were working on from each of the Command Staff as she approached Wedge'  "No Wedge, we need a day off – Now – today," she told him as she took his data pad and, along with the others, she dropped them all in a drawer of his desk and locked it.  "I think a day at the beach is what we all could use," she stated firmly, the look on her face set.

"Jaded, we don't have the time to go to the beach" he told her, looking around the room at the remainder of the Rogue command staff for support, and finding only exhaustion on each of their faces - shaking his head, he finally gave in, "The beach it is," he said, "Force help the marine life."

*********************************************************************************

Wedge, Tycho, Corran, Myn and their wives sat together along with Leda, and Tyr'ara Jinn-Klivian on the beach watching as Wes was attempting to not only teach Gavin how to swim, but also attempting to teach Hobbie how to boogie board.

Leda laughed around her ice cream as her brother once again fell off the boogie board, this time finding a way to take Gavin under with him.  "Watch it Wes, Hobbs'll be after you next," she shouted as Wes called a halt to the lessons and led a water logged Hobbie Klivian and Gavin Darklighter out of the water and up onto the beach where the others were basking in the sun.

Wes laughed as he sat in the sand next to his pregnant wife, looking over at Jaded who was just starting to show her pregnancy and Wedge, "Look at the size of that thing," he said as he stared at the popsicle Jaded was eating.

Jaded glared at her husband's best friend, "Watch it Janson, I have no reason not to shoot you," she exclaimed mockingly as her children, Zena and Jagged Skywalker-Antilles ran up, followed closely by the oldest Janson child Kyle and being trailed by Kev Klivian.  They were all eating cotton candy, Zena, Jagged and Kyle sharing bits of theirs with the Ewoks – Emote, Emic and Clutch – who also happened to be soaking wet from playing in the water.

Hobbie had just returned from getting Try'ara – his very pregnant wife, a corn dog when Kyle, Leda and Wes' son, proceeded to drop his cotton candy on Wes.

Wes jumped up sputtering, and trying not to yell at his son, as the sticky mess dripped down his chest.  Myn, sitting next to his wife, T'Shara Jade-Donos, who was also in the late stages of her pregnancy, was laughing, "Hey Wes, you can't look dignified when you're having fun," he said, sending the entire group into gales of laughter.

The End 


End file.
